Fight for Survival
by abzwriter
Summary: A girl and her dog arrive with another boy, not memories but a loyal dog by her side. She captures a lot of attention, as the only girl in a maze of boys would. With no talent for any job, she brings some negative attention. She's smart-arsed, witty, rude, sassy and pretty kickass girl. She's trouble, but even Gally struggles to dislike her. How long will Alby put up with her mouth


I woke with a start, finding myself in a confinded, dimly lit space. Something wet nudging the exposed skin on my waist, emitting a low whine. I shifted up, leaning on my elbows and peering around curiously. I found the source of my nudges and the whines in a large dog, ears flat against against it's head. Wide, dark eyes pinned to my face another whine echoing through the cage like elevator. I gently placed my hand on his head, scratching behind his ear. The dog promptly rested his head on my thigh, his eyes still on me as his ears suddenly perked up. The box-like elevator was packed with boxes, all seeming stuffed to the brim. A unconscious and attractive boy lay to my left, sprawled out lazily. I was beginning to see theme, but I wasn't quite sure who wanted two unconscious kids and a dog in this thing. My eyes fell to the stuffed duffel between my legs, seeming to be the only one in here.

"What the hell?" I groaned, pressing a hand to my throbbing head. I slowly sat up, looking over the boy beside me. He was attractive, very much so. A thick layer of dark hair, perfectly sculpted face, and well-built muscular body. A white line broke out on the ceilling, growing by the second. A machine hum overpowering any other noise, the boy didn't even stir. I grabbed my duffel and scurried back, tucking my body behind a box. The dog followed with a soft growl aimed at the light, the dog swiftly climbed on top of me. Hiding me from view. I was ready to climb back, face whatever was happening. But froze upon hearing a chorus of male voices, the dog's ears flattened to his head, his lip curling into a snarl. Once the light lit up everything it could touch, the elevator jolted to a stop.

"Yo Greenie!" A boy yelled, the box shook as someone jumped down. I peaked around the dog, seeing a tall, lean, asian guy stood over the other boy. His foot persistantly nudging the boys side. Finally the boy stirred, waking to the unsympathetic asian looming above him.

"Come on, green bean" he groaned exasperated, leaning down, he collected two fistfuls of the boys worn shirt. Dragging the unexpecting teen to his unsteady feet, letting him stumble slightly.

"What?" the boy slurred, trying to keep his eyes open. Stumbling into the asian boy, who promptly pulled him to the edge of the box. He was quickly pulled up by other boys, then so was the asian guy. Leaving me alone, with my dog and slightly scared. I could remember the dogs, his name was Hunter. That's it. The dog, Hunter, climbed off me gently. His ears still flat as he walked across the box towards a cardboard box. All it took was one look back, I knew he wanted me to follow. I slowly and silently followed, crawling across the cage-like floor of the box.

"What is it boy?" I asked lowly, as he nudged a certain box. One under another, tucked in a corner and hidden by boxes. I quickly plucked the box from on top of it, placing it quietly aside. I opened the box, seeing it filled with gardening and kitchen stuff. I grabbed a large frying pan, the closest thing to the surface. Hunter began growling up at the surface,

"Shh!" I whispered panicked, finally glancing up at the nothingness. "Get us out of here!" I commanded confidently, like it was something I usually did. The dog reacted as if it was usual too, sparing me a glance before peering around for a exit. He gently took my hand between his teeth, being evidently careful with my hand as he led me towards stacked boxes. Releasing my hand, he seemed to nod his head up, over the boxes and too the surface above. That was it. We both climbed the boxes, jumping onto the surface above. Finding us both in a grassy field, a crowd of boys in front of us. They suddenly silenced, the boy from the box sprawled out on the floor at their feet. The attention flickered from him to me, confusion clouding their faces.

"What the shuck?" someone finally choked out, silenced by the growl of Hunter. I sprung to my feet, waving the pan around.

"Minho! Did you forget to mention the girl and her dog in there?!" A thin guy hissed, glaring towards the asian guy. I froze for a second, taking in the view. No girls. That couldn't be right, who puts a teenage girl in with a load of boys. In a confinded space. This place was boxed in by four walls, two gaps in the opposite walls.

"Newt, you wanna take this one?" a black guy asked, his gaze flickered between myself, Hunter and a tall, thin boy.

"Why me?" the boy retorted, his British accent evident in his tone. Finally the Asian guy stepped forward, raising his hands in surrender. Hunter growls grin, leaning down on his front in a hostile stance. The boy stopped, taking a step back a staring.

"We're not, gonna hurt you" the boy announced, watching my dog. Hunter stayed planted in front of me, snarling and growling. I waved the pan, a warning to stop him from walking forward.

"Where the hell am I?!" I snapped, edging forward hostily. I couldn't focus, my eyes involentarily flickered through the many profiles in front of me.

"This is the Glade" he announced, taking a step forward but quickly retracing it back as Hunter growled warningly. "I'm Minho, do you know your name?" it sounded so stupid at first. But thinking, desperately trying to remember the answer. I realised I didn't know. I knew my dogs and not mine.

"I don't know" I replied, tightening my hold on the pan handle. "Why don't I know?" I muttered to myself, fully confused.

"It's ok, most of us can't when we arrive" The british dude spoke, edging forward unsurely. His gaze on Hunter still, but his words become a buzz. I was suddenly overcome by darkness.


End file.
